Instrument Rumors
by 506thpir
Summary: "You know, they say trumpet players are the best kissers." Jade said, still smirking. "I've heard that." "Is it true?" "I don't know." they admited. "Want to find out?"


There's several rules in Hollywood Arts. One of them was that every student must play an instrument. For most this wasn't a problem Everyone had an instrument. Tori had her French horn, Andre had the piano, Beck and Robbie played the guitar, and Jade played the saxophone. Cat, for one reason or another, chose the trumpet. Most assumed that the red head plays the flute, piccolo, or some other woodwind instrument. But the trumpet? It sounds more like Jade.  
Either way, Cat plays the high brass instrument, and is pretty good a it.  
Leaving the Band Room one day, Cat literally ran into Jade.  
"Oh! Jade!" She exclaimed.  
"I didn't see you there! I'm just leaving school, since you know, the bell rang. Ever notice that our bell sounds weird? Not weird bad but weird different. Ya know?"  
Ignoring what she said for the most part, Jade noticed something.  
"What's wrong with your lips?" Jade asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion

.Raising a hand, Cat felt her lips with her finger tips.  
"What do you mean? Are they broken!"  
"No no. They're red and puffy."  
Eyes shifting from the door she just exited from to her; Jade looked at the girl with more suspicion.  
"Were you…kissing someone?"  
Cat shook her head.  
"No. But I was playing the trumpet."

The dark girls eyes widened.  
"You play trumpet?"  
"Yup."  
"I didn't know that."  
"We don't have the same Band class silly."  
Grinding her teeth at being called silly, Jade stood there for a moment. Smirking, she decided to mess with the girl.  
"You know Cat, they say that trumpet players are the best kissers."  
Blushing, the brass player shifted nervously.  
"I've heard that."  
"Is it true?"  
Crossing her arms, Jade looked at her expectantly.  
"I..I don't know."  
Nodding her head, Jade looked up and down the hall. It was completely empty, with the exception of them. Everyone left after the bell.  
Turning back to face Cat, Jade smirked again. Slowly walking closer, Jade trapped Cat between herself and the door.  
The other girls hands pressed on the door behind her, Cat looked around nervously.  
"Jade?" She squeaked.  
Smirk growing larger, Jade moved her face closer to Cats.  
"Wanna find out?" She asked sinuously  
Gasping, she looked Jade in the eyes.  
"Are…are you serious?"  
Cat only got a smirk in return.  
Looking from Jades eyes to her lips, Cat licked her own.  
"Umm…Jade?"  
"Yea?"  
Leaning forward, Cat brushed her lips against the saxophone players.  
"Do you really want to know?" Cat whispered.

Pushing her lips onto Cats, Jade pulled on her bottom lip. Nibbling on her lip, Cat moaned. Taking control, Cat quickly spun them around, pushing Jade against the door.  
Surprised, the girl leaned back from the kiss.  
"Holy hell Cat. I didn't know you liked to be the dominate one."  
Blushing lightly Cat leaned in, mouth next to Jades ear.  
"I'm not," She whispered. "But with you, I want complete control."

Kissing the usually brooding girl, Cat ran her hands over the other girls body. Kissing her lips, the brass player stroked Jades lips with her tongue. Letting her in, Cat explored her mouth. Teasing the other girl tongue with her own, she lightly ran her fingers up and down her sides. Groaning, Jade tangled her fingers in Cats vibrant hair. Sliding her hands under Jades black shirt, Cat moved closer. Tracing the faints lines of Jades abs, said girl moaned under the touch.  
"Shit Cat." Jade whispered.  
Ignoring her, Cat brought her lips to Jades neck and sucked lightly. Biting down softly, she grazed the spot with her tongue. Growling softly, Jade leaned her head to the side. Hands on Jades hips again, the surprisingly submissive girl raked her fingers across Cats back. Smiling, Cat leaned down and sucked on Jades collar bone. Moaning again, Jade palmed Cats cheek and brought her face up. Smashing their lips together one last time, Jade leaned back.

Breathing heavily, Jade panted, "Shit Cat. They were right."  
"Who was?" Cat asked confused, panting just as much.  
_'Seems like she's her normal self again.' _Jade thought._  
_"Whoever said trumpet players are good kissers."  
"Oh yea. I guess we are."  
Smirking, another thought crossed Jades mind.  
This time though, it was a little more explicit.  
"Hey Cat, don't you think that you'd be pretty good at tonguing and fingering too?"  
Staring blankly at Jade for a moment, the actor thought that Cat didn't get the reference. That was, until a deep red blush covered her cheeks.  
"Well," She started slowly. "I think that's something" Cat paused here and looked at Jade thoughtfully.  
"Something we should find out in the future." She finished.  
Smiling at Jade for a moment, Cat walked away.  
Confused, Jade looked after her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home." She shouted back.  
"Do you have a ride?"  
"Nope."  
Reaching the doors, Cat pushed them open. Groaning, Jade rolled her eyes.  
_'She's going to get herself kidnapped if I let her walk home.'  
_Sighing, she swiftly walked towards Cat who was now outside.  
"Cat, I'll give you a ride."  
Looking back at Jade, Cat smiled brightly.  
"Yay! I call shotgun!"  
Jade furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Cat, it's a regular pick up truck. There's only two seats."  
Ignoring her, Cat ran to the truck, trying to pry the door open.  
"Jade!" She yelled frustrated. "It won't open! Open stupid truck! Let me in! Truck!"  
Rolling her eyes, Jade clicked the 'unlock button' on her car keys.  
Pulling on the door, it flung open hitting Cat in the face. Falling over with a loud "ow" Cat stood back up.  
Pointing to the truck angrily, she yelled "You're a jerk! Why did you hit me!"  
Giving the smallest of smiles as Cat scolded her truck, Jade walked towards her.  
"Just get in the truck. I'll buy you ice cream."  
Stopping her yelling, Cat let out a loud "Yay!"  
"Then can we go to Build-A-Giraffe?" She asked cheerfully.  
"No."  
Pouting for a moment, Cat tried to reason with her.  
"I'll kiss you again if we go."  
Silent for a moment, Jade wavered in her decision.  
After a few moments of silence, Jade said  
"Fine. But only for an hour."  
"Yay!"  
Starting the truck, Jade pulled out of the school and headed towards the Fweezy Queen.  
'If we start dating, this is going to be an interesting relationship.' Jade thought.

Ripped from her thoughts suddenly, Jade felt a punch to her arm.  
"Punch buggy red!" Cat shouted.  
"Hey! Don't punch me while I'm driving! Are you nuts!"  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
Jade could only reply with a groan.  
_'Or it could be one long, blissful headache.'_


End file.
